Gotham High
by TooBadItsFiction
Summary: All the Villains of Gotham went to one high school. This is their story. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!  Written from the point of view of my character. based on a would have been cartoon show.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks again guys! I'll put pics up on for the characters.**

.com/

The bell ending third period rang, scattering her thoughts, Aurora had just finished an interesting worksheet. She looked around at her classmates; one of them had just finished texting a message to her boyfriend across the class. She had bright, blonde hair, in two pony tails, black lined eyes, and red/black lipstick. The clothes she wore were most unusual; red overalls with a white tee that only went to her bellybutton. The clothes had red and black diamonds on the legs and sleeves that suggested a harlequin like style.

"Harley, stop texting that tool!" a girl with dark auburn hair hissed at her as 'Harley' closed her phone.

"He's not a tool, Red!" the perky girl replied.

Aurora Alice sighed at the argument the school, class clown and the hippie, 'it girl' were having. Aurora thought that wasn't even cool enough to talk to Ivy. Ivy was the school hippie and yet she was also the 'it girl' of Gotham High School. Ms. Alice had been Ivy's best friend, or so she thought…..

It all started when Aurora moved to Gotham. For a month she had to suffer as the awkward "New Girl" who looked strange with her one periwinkle eye and one sage green eye, pale blonde hair, and thin lanky body. Somehow she frequently got hit on by the nerds, jocks, and hipsters. It was enough to drive anyone bonkers. Her psychiatrist Dr. Monroe told her to just be herself and be gracious and kind but, in that school, it was hard.

After that month of pain was over things started looking up. She started talking to others, (not very often but sometimes) and was noticed by a cute blonde boy who had a knack for politics and was very popular. His name was Harvey Dent.

Soon people started noticing her because, they had become an item.

Any girl in the world would have been over come with joy but, not Aurora.

Her family life was not so sweet, even with the money and popularity she still visited Dr. Monroe every Tuesday and _cried_ when she was alone. Her parents Caroll and Lewis Alice were always busy; they had _important_ jobs with Wayne Enterprises. She only saw them _once or twice_ everyday, three times if she were lucky. When she was ten she was diagnosed with depression. With the help of her psychiatrist she got the medication she needed but it was still difficult.

When Aurora was at school she put on happy face, or a 'happy' grimace. Her two real friends were, Zatanna Zara a girl who could do the _best _magic tricks, and Helena Bertinelli a hipster who would rant on about how 'the people around here need a reality check'.

When she wasn't alone with her true friends or at home, she was being dragged everywhere by her boyfriend. He wasn't her ideal boyfriend no; she didn't like him that much. He was the only one who didn't care about her bi colored eyes, in fact he loved them. Harvey loved anything that wasn't partisan and was a big believer in a 50/50 chance. Many people loved him and he was really popular in school. (This was the main reason why Aurora was going out with him)

She hung out with him almost everyday and was often surrounded by him and his friends but not this day, this day was different.

Its began like any normal day for Miss Alice. Wake up, eat breakfast, brush teeth, take shower, get dressed, fix make up and hair. Bruce Wayne (who was a fellow classmate and would soon own Wayne Enterprises) had a butler drove them to school and they'd go to their classes. After that, Aurora would walk to lunch and walk past the bully who taunted a thin, lanky, boy in a green suit. The bully wouldn't stop till a teacher walked by or the bell rang and the poor brown haired, nerd would have bruises on his face when he left school….. Sometimes even before he went to school.

Aurora didn't know how to react, so she just walked on by, but not this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**This pic inspired me to write this chapter: ****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=gotham+high#/d3fukcf**

She stood inert, waiting for some idea on what to do. A dubious feeling crept into her mind, _What if whatever my plan is, fails?_ But when she saw the boy with auburn, brown hair, get punched in the jaw and crumble to the ground in pain, she felt as if her plan was feasible.

She new she wasn't a formidable opponent but, she had become an adept fighter from her martial arts lessons and the crystals that could form on her skin.

"HEY!" she shouted at the huge, grey-skinned bully.

He walked away from the thin boy on the ground and loomed over her, like an ominous cloud. She gulped, "I'd stop if I were you."

His face broke out into a horrid grin.

"Or what?" he snarled. Aurora was inert, not knowing what to say. Then, it came to her.

"I'll tell your 'Baby Doll'" she smirked

"You wouldn't." The croc grinned

"Oh but I will!" she said pulling out her phone and hitting speed dial. The bully walked back a little to get a running start then, ran at full speed towards Aurora but, she stopped when Mary Dahl picked up.

"Hi Aurora! What's up?"

Aurora pointed to her phone and mouthed, 'that's her' which made the croc stop in his tracks.

"Oh, nothing Mary just…" she grinned evilly at him and ignored him waving his hands and silently begging for her to hang up.

"So, your boyfriend the croc," she began

"Yeah, what about Waylon?"

"Well he's, oh ya know, beating up a guy our age, that may or may not be helpless, and similar to you…"

"HE- WHAT?" Baby Doll screeched then hung up because, she was on her way. Aurora knew Mary Dahl had a problem with helpless people –like herself- were tormented.

Waylon "The Croc" Jones was furious and raised his fist to hit the tall thin girl, "Why I aughta!"

"WAYLON!" shrieked a girl who only a few inches taller than the Penguin, and had blonde curl hair.

The bully automatically took an innocent pose and flashed fake smile at the sweet looking blonde approaching.

"What did I say!" the blonde with corkscrew, curled, blonde demanded.

He opened his mouth to say something but was instantly silenced.

"Baby Doll said to QUIT bullying people!" Mary said in an, angry, child-like, voice.

"but-"

"What if it had been someone like us? Or me?" she pouted like a kid.

"I'm sorry baby," he said

"Don't-"but then she stopped herself and turned to the smiling, blonde, girl and the dark auburn haired boy, "Thanks for letting me know, by the way,"

"See you tonight?" Aurora asked.

"Absolutely!" Mary chirped with a smile and as they walked off they saw the little teen turn to her boyfriend and tell him off.

"T-thanks." The thin boy, in a green, suit said.

"No problem," she replied.

"If you hadn't been there-"

"Don't mention it, seriously don't. Reputations ya know? A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy."

"Oh, got it. The name's Edward by the way, Edward Nigma."

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are." He interrupted.

"Oh, pleased to meet you by the way. Can I call you 'Eddie'?" she asked.

"Sure! None of my friends really call me that. Not that I have many friends…" he said pushing his rectangular glasses up to keep the from falling off his pointed, slightly upturned nose.

After a minuet or two Aurora's boyfriend showed up and slid his arm around her waist,

"Hey 'Rory' who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Edward." She replied.

"Hey Edward, I'm Harvey Dent, I'm running for student body president, Aurora's gotta go right now, vote for me okay?" he said, and clicked his tongue.

"Oh, okay, bye then…." Edward said, watching the pretty girl he just met, waving and leaving with her _boyfriend._

"He seems to like you," Harvey pointed out jealously. "You like him?" he asked.

"No, I-"

"Listen sweetie, it seems we have could have problem on our hands. You see you're _my_ girlfriend." And then he cleared his throat, and burst out in song.

"_I__got__something__to__say__that__might__cause__you__pain,__if__I__catch__you__talking__to__that__boy__again,__I'm__gonna__let__you__down,__and__leave__you__flat,__because__I__told__you__before,__oh,__you__can't__do__that._

Everybody's green, 'because I'm the one, who won your love, but if they'd seen, you talking that way they'd laugh in my face. So please listen to me, if you wanna stay mine, I can't help my feelings, I'll go out of my mind. I know I'll let you down, leave you flat, gonna let you down and leave you flat, because I've told you before, oh, can't do that."

"Wow. That was extremely random."

"Yeah well I was going for more of a 'Glee' theme, than 'High School Musical'."

"I don't even know what either of those things are." She laughed as the walked into the court yard and sat down on the grass next to a stone bench and a matching table.

They both shivered at weather, the December air was frigid, so it was good they both wore jackets.

"Have you ever noticed how our school very strongly resembled Hogwarts?" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh, yeah, except for moving pictures and other magic things." He laughed "I hope that makes me Cedric, he was awesome, and got cool buttons that battered the hope of his opponent!"

"Then I guess that makes me Harry Potter." A familiar voice from behind them remarked.

Harvey turned around, "Hey, Bruce, what's up man?"

"Afternoon, Bruce." the content long haired girl, next to Harvey said.

"Hey Aurora, c'mere I want to show you who I brought with me!" the black haired boy replied.

She stood up, brushed the pale grass of her white tee that had Father Christmas saying; "Nothing for you, Whore.", and walked over to greet her 'friends'.

Two dark haired girls, one ginger haired girl with half glasses, and one guy with brown hair.

"These are my friends, Zatanna Zara, Talia Al Ghoul, Barbara Gordon, and Richard Grayson"


End file.
